Many appliances, such as, for example, entertainment appliances, may come with an original remote control device, which may be provided for remotely controlling the appliance via transmission of infrared (IR) signals or codes. Each IR signal or code may cause one or more appliance events to occur or be performed by the appliance, e.g., turn the appliance on or off, turn the volume up or down, change the channel or select a different channel preset, select a different media input for a TV, select TV guide, toggle the mute button, play media, etc.
However, the IR signals used by different appliances are typically different and incompatible. Thus, an original remote control device that is used to control one appliance may typically not be used to control a different appliance.
Universal remote control devices have been developed in attempt to manage multiple remote control devices. However, setting up or configuring a universal remote control device can be a difficult or complex process that many users do not want to perform.